


Hist Ghost

by panther



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing him again, sure. Working with him, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hist Ghost

Hunter is like a ghost. He is someone Bobbi never expected to see again. They divorced and went separate ways and for a few years Bobbi only ever heard of Hunter in Europe so it seemed that part of her life was over and she was ok with that. More than ok. Sure, she made sure that he was alive now and then but any former spouse who did not would be cold hearted and while her divorce ended in arguments it was never _that_ bad. 

Bobbi never expects to find herself on the same team. The arguments is predictable and the sex the same if they are honest with each other. The way they work together, finish missions efficiently, and take care of each other is something else. Before, everything was separate and never spoken about either. As Hunter always reminds her it was what broke their marriage. It says a lot that she still refers to him as Hunter while he calls her Bobbi. Pushing him away is hard. Handing him over is harder still. 

Lance Hunter is a ghost and he comes with good memories but at the end of the day he is done, over, finished.


End file.
